


Secret Love

by starkinabox



Series: Secret Love [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Flash is a dick, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Secret Relationships, Slow burn? Kinda?, but he's 17 before he and tony have sex, for now anyways, internships, lots of fluff and angst, peter is actually tony's intern, peter starts off 15
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkinabox/pseuds/starkinabox
Summary: Peter Parker can't say how he fell for Tony Stark, although there's a small chance it started when the older man recruited him to help fight Team Cap. All he knows is that he's in love with Tony. And Tony claims to love him back.The only issue is that they can't do anything about it, because Peter is underage. So, with a promise that they can be something as soon as he turns seventeen, Peter has to go through each day, pretending everything is okay and that he's not hopelessly in love with the man everyone thinks is just his mentor.Will he be able to make it the year and a half before he's finally able to be with the man he's in love with? Or will doubt over their relationship make him second guess everything and ruin one of the few good things in either men's lives before it can truly begin?





	1. Talk About Internships

**Author's Note:**

> So, don't freak out. I'm going to be still writing It's Not Right, But It's Okay, but I just wanted to get the first chapter of this up. 
> 
> So, I just figured I should warn you guys that Peter starts off as age 15 in here as it starts a week after Homecoming ends. But, there will be no sexual relationship between Peter and Tony until Peter is at least 17. Please keep an eye on the tags, as they are bound to change as I write more. I have a solid idea of where I want to go with this fic, but I have no idea how long it's going to be or anything. My estimation is well over 100 chapters just because it's going to cover Peter from age of 15 to the age of 17, and I don't exactly want to do a lot of time skips. So yeah. 
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy, and don't expect a lot of updates because It's Not Right, But It's Okay is still my main project, but there's only three chapters left of that, and then this will be my main focus.

Peter Parker sat in the backseat of the really nice, really fancy car that had been sent to his place. Mr. Happy was up in front driving him to the Avengers Compound, which made Peter confused. Just last week he had turned Mr. Stark's invitation of becoming an Avenger down, so he wasn't sure why the man had wanted to talk to him.    
  
All he know was that after Decathlon practice, he'd been texted by Mr. Stark, and had been told to meet Mr. Happy in the parking lot. The man hadn't actually said where they were going, but Peter remembered the way from when Happy had taken him to the compound the previous week.    
  
It was confirmed when they pulled up into the parking lot of the compound, and Happy opened the door for Peter. Even though the fifteen year old had just been there, Peter couldn't help but being amazed by how awesome the compound looked. This was the real place for the actual Avengers, where they came and trained and lived most of the time. This could've been Peter's second home, but he'd turned it down to be a friendly, neighborhood Spider-Man. It wasn't as though he regretted his choice or anything, but there was a small part of him that wondered how everything would be right now if he hadn't turned down the offer.    
  
Peter followed Happy aimlessly throughout the Compound, not bothering to remember where he was being lead, as he was too caught up in his own thoughts. He could perfectly imagine him staying at the compound most days, could imagine him and Mr. Stark tinkering in the lab, working on their suits in complete harmony. It wasn't that hard to picture Mr. Stark, Col. Rhodes, Vision, and him sitting around the compound, watching movies, talking, and laughing with one another.    
  
"Peter!"   
  
The sound of Mr. Stark's voice snapped Peter out of his thoughts, and the teenager realized that he was now standing in part of the compound that he hadn't previously been in, and that Mr. Happy was nowhere to be seen.   
  
"Hey, Mr. Stark," Peter greeted the man. "Am I in trouble or something? A-are you going to take the suit away again?"   
  
Mr. Stark started to laugh, which confused Peter.    
  
"I'm not taking your suit," Mr. Stark replied. "Actually, quite the contrary. I've been doing a lot of thinking this past week, and I realized one of the reasons why you had so many issues the past few months is because I was so distant with you. And what better way to fix that than to have you come here two or three times every week."   
  
"What?" Peter breathed, not sure if he was understanding what the billionaire was saying. "Why?"   
  
Mr. Stark simply smiled. "Why? Because, kid, you're a smart kid, right? And I just think that it's a waste to not utilize your brains. Plus, like I said, part of the reasoning all that stuff happened these past couple months is because I wasn't willing to be closer with you. It's my fault you got a taste for the big leagues, no? This way, I'll be around if you need me for something and you don't have to go through Happy for all the bigger stuff."   
  
Peter smiled at the older man, not daring to believe what he was hearing. "So, it would be like an actual internship then? Like, an actual,  _ actual  _ internship?"   
  
"Like an actual, actual internship," Mr. Stark confirmed, a twinkle in his eyes. "If you want, we can call your aunt down here and work out the best days for you to come? Or we can probably change it around every week, because I'm still Tony Stark, so I'm assuming Pepper is going to need me for things. How about I just text you the days you're able to come? And you can work it out with your aunt whether you're able to come or not. Like I said though, I want to try to get you here at least twice a week. The more days, the better."   
  
The teenager was completely stunned by what Mr. Stark was saying. He was getting an actual internship? It wasn't going to just be code for him going out on patrols as Spider-Man anymore?   
  
"What about me being Spider-Man, though?" he questioned. "If I'm coming here for this internship, when am I going to get time to be Spider-Man?"   


"Well, of course I don't expect you to stop being Spider-Man," Mr. Stark replied. “You’ll be able to keep up your patrols, though maybe not on the days you do your internship? Like I said, two or three days a week, although I wouldn’t complain if it were more. Or, you do your internship for a few hours, and then you can go and patrol the city. We can work out the details later, alright?” He ran his hand through his hair, and smiled. “What do you say, Peter? You want to be my actual intern?” 

There really wasn’t much thinking to be done, so Peter nodded his head. “Yeah, sure, I’d...yeah, that would be great, Mr. Stark.”

“Great!” Mr. Stark replied. “Why don’t you call your aunt and let her know that you’re going to be staying a little longer? I’ll take you down to the lab now, and we can get started on everything. We probably wouldn’t actually do anything too big today, just show you around the lab, get you accustomed. Then, we’ll work out exactly what days would work for next week, and you can okay them with May.”

Peter couldn’t do much more than just nod his head in eagerness, still caught up in the fact that Mr. Stark wanted  _ him  _ to be an intern! And, not the average intern, who would be working just at Stark Industries in general, but he clearly wanted Peter to be like, a  _ personal  _ intern, and he was going to get to work in Mr. Stark’s actual  _ lab. _ The thought made him giddy, and he couldn’t wait to tell Ned that his fake internship had just turned into an  _ actual  _ internship.

“Alright, then,” he said, after a few moments of trying to find his voice. “I’m just going to call May.” Then, after a moment, “Just warning you, she’s still a little bitter about the fact that you were aware I was Spider-Man this whole time, so if she wants to talk to you, I’m just going to let her.”

Mr. Stark grimaced a bit, and Peter had a feeling he was remembering last week when May had called him up using Peter’s phone, and had chewed him out for letting Peter get away with doing ridiculously dangerous things while he was still just a child. It had taken several hours, and mainly Peter insisting that Mr. Stark was actually trying to keep him safe, what with the upgraded suit and everything, before May had finally relented.

“Alright, kid,” Mr. Stark finally said after several moments. “I’ll talk to her if she wants to.”

With that, Peter smiled, and dialed his aunt, excited to tell her the good news. He knew she was worried about him, what with him risking his life, but maybe if she knew he was in Mr. Stark’s safe hands, and that someone like Iron Man was looking out for him, she would feel a lot safer. Sure, the internship didn’t necessarily  _ have  _ to have anything to do with their superhero alter egos, but Peter wasn’t a moron, and neither was Mr. Stark. It would be a waste if they spent so much time together, and it  _ wasn’t  _ brought up. Even if it was just small things like Mr. Stark improving his suit, if it made Peter safer, he had a feeling May would be more willing to let the two of them work together.

He could only hope.


	2. Mr. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter tells his friends he has the Stark Internship back...and he gets in a bit of a heated argument with Flash which leads to Peter losing his cool.

About a week after Mr. Stark had offered the internship, Peter was at school, hanging out with Ned. They were in the cafeteria to eat lunch, waiting for Michelle, who had become a good friend, even though sometimes it seemed like she only hung around them because they were the only people nice to her.

"So, I got a new Star Wars Lego set," Ned told Peter, a grin on his face. "Want me to bring it over after school? We can start setting it up."

Peter shook his head. "I would love to, man, but I can't. I've got the internship tonight."

"Thought you lost the Stark Internship, Parker," Michelle interjected as she slid her tray next to Ned, sitting down. 

"Yeah, well I got it back," Peter replied. "I didn't really  _lose_ it, as much as I was put on a temporary suspension for disobeying a few key orders." It wasn't officially a lie, but it had been the reasoning Mr. Stark had told him to tell anyone who'd had questions about his sudden return to the Stark Internship.

Michelle glared at him for a few moments, before she shrugged. "Whatever you say, Parker."

It wasn't as though Peter  _enjoyed_ lying to his friends, although he knew he could tell Ned about it later. It was just that he didn't want anyone to get hurt, not if he could help it. It's why he hadn't wanted May to know, or even Ned, although both of them had found out by complete accident. Since May had walked in on him wearing his suit after Mr. Stark had sent it back, Peter had decided he would keep his bedroom closed at all times, not that it really mattered anymore. 

"Is this going to be like the last time you had the Stark Internship where you bailed on me countless times because of it?" Ned asked, and Peter winced at the memory. Had Ned been pretty much anyone else, he would've abandoned Peter back then, as he hadn't really been the best friend ever, even after Ned had found out he was Spider-Man.

"No, no," Peter reassured. "It's only a couple days a week this time; Mr. Stark doesn't want to overwork me. And I get to work every other weekend as well, so I still have 'time to be a kid'."

Ned nodded his head. "So, can I come over this weekend to do the Lego set? Or will you be doing your internship?"   
  


Peter shook his head. "No, you can come over. Mr. Stark is going to be out of town this weekend anyways." He tried not to seem too disappointed over that, but he remembered how his heart had sunk when he found out that his mentor would be in a different country for a couple of days. Thursday would be the last time he'd see the man until the next Wednesday.

"What's this I hear about Stark?" Flash asked, pulling up a chair, sitting down next to Peter. "Don't tell me you've been spreading lies about having the Stark Internship again, Penis Parker."

Peter flinched at the name. "I'm not lying, it's the truth," he told Flash, even though he knew he didn't need to. He didn't owe it to Flash to explain anything, all that mattered was that this time, he really  _wasn't_ lying when he told people he had the Stark Internship, because he actually did. If no one wanted to believe him, that wasn't his problem.

"Thought you 'lost' it," Flash snorted.

"No, I was put on temporary suspension for not following a couple big rules," Peter repeated. Sure, he didn't owe Flash any kind of explanation, but he couldn't help it. He still didn't really know what he'd done to make Flash not like him, besides being slightly smarter than him in certain academic areas, but that seemed like a cruel thing to be rude to him about. 

Flash just snorted again. "Whatever you say, Penis. Just because you say things doesn't automatically make them true."

"Doesn't mean they're  _untrue_ either," Ned shot back, and Peter sighed. Ned was a good friend, and Peter was more than happy they were best friends, but sometimes the boy just said things that would only get him in trouble. "You're just jealous because I'm sure you wished  _you_ had the Stark Internship instead of Peter."

Flash rolled his eyes. "How do you even know he's telling the truth, Leeds? Did he show you actual proof that he's got the internship?"

Ned nodded his head, "Yeah, but even if he hadn't, I'd believe him because what reasoning would he have for lying about it?"

"If you can't figure that one out, you're even stupider than I gave you credit for, Leeds." With that, Flash stood up, and went to walk away. Before leaving though, he turned back to face Peter. "And Parker, you should've just stuck to the story that you lost the internship. Much more believable than Tony Stark, of all people, giving you a second chance."

The way he said that made Peter feel like Flash was trying to dig at Mr. Stark, which wasn't something Peter was very fond of. Before Flash could get very far, Peter stood up.

"What's that supposed to mean, Flash?" he asked.

Flash turned around, his brown eyes glaring into Peter's face. "I just mean, your lies would be much more believable if you'd choose someone like Tony Stark, who doesn't really seem like the forgiving type." He simply shrugged.

"I'm not lying, and you don't know anything about Mr. Stark!" Peter told Flash, defiantly.

"And you do?"

"I intern for him, so  _yes,_ " Peter replied, trying to keep his emotions under check.

Flash rolled his eyes. "You keep spewing the same lies over and over, Parker. They don't get any more believable with time."

Peter forced himself to take a deep breath. “Look, Flash, I don’t know what you want me to say. I am telling the truth, it’s not my fault you don’t believe me.”

“Tell me why Stark, who’s supposedly one of the smartest people of his generation, would be interested into someone like you, Parker.” Flash walked closer to Peter.

Peter wanted to tell him it was because he was Spider-Man, but he  _couldn’t._ Couldn’t give away his secret, least of all to Flash Thompson, one of the people who were needlessly rude to him. Instead, he took another deep breath, and said, “Because I’m smart too, Flash.”

“Sure,” Flash said, rolling his eyes. “But why pick you when there’s so many better options? I mean, if he wanted someone who’s smart, he could’ve had me.”

Peter resisted the urge to roll his eyes back at Flash. “Yeah, but I doubt your ego would fit in the same room as Mr. Stark’s.” It wasn’t even meant as a jab at Mr. Stark, the man had an ego, but that was okay. Because he deserved it, for being smart, talented, and just an amazing man. Flash, on the other hand, didn’t deserve having one, especially considering how he was also extremely rude.

“And yet, according to you, he wants to work with you.” Flash shrugged. “Really, Parker. I appreciate you trying to prove this entire facade to me, but it’s not working. I don’t believe you. All I’m convinced of is that you’re a sad little boy who’s willing to lie to gain popularity, but it’s not working, alright? No one outside of your loser friend group actually believes you.”

“I’m not lying!” Peter exclaimed, his voice carrying over a lot of the other’s in the cafeteria, and he felt a thousand eyes on him suddenly. “I’m not lying,” he repeated, slightly calmer. 

Flash just scoffed. “You keep  _saying_ that Parker, and honestly, I’m losing interest in this debate. At this point, the only way I’d ever believe you were his intern was if you managed to suck his dick to earn that right-”

Peter wasn’t sure what had caused him to punch Flash, but there he was, standing there while Flash held a hand over his cheek, where Peter had punched him. It didn’t look like it had bruised, which was good, because Peter hadn’t really felt in control of himself when he’d punched Flash. The last thing he needed was to accidentally unleash his powers on Flash and hurt him. It didn’t matter how much of a douchebag Flash could be, he didn’t deserve a full powered Spider-Man punch.

“You’re gonna regret that, Penis,” Flash hissed. With that, he stalked off, and Peter watched helplessly as Flash went up to a teacher, and then as he pointed at Peter and then to his cheek.

“Dude, what was that?” Michelle asked, as she stood up to stand next to her friend.

“I don’t know,” Peter admitted. “He, I just...I don’t know.”   
  
Michelle clapped his back sympathetically. “Well, you’re screwed, Parker.” She nodded her head to where the teacher Flash was talking to was walking up where she was on her way to Peter, Michelle, and Ned.

“Mr. Parker,” she said, “is it true you punched Mr. Thompson?”

“Yes, but-” Peter said, trying to explain the situation, because god knows, Flash sure didn’t.

“No, I don’t need to know anything else. You know we have a strict no violence policy,” the teacher said. “I’m sorry, but I have no choice but to give you detention for the day, and your aunt is going to have to be called-”

“What? No, no, I can’t have detention tonight, Mrs. Brandt. I have my internship with Mr. Stark-”

“Well, maybe you should have thought about that before punching Mr. Thompson then,” Mrs. Brandt replied. “You’ll report for detention after school today, and trust me I’ll know if you don’t.”

Peter just sighed. “Alright.” He watched sadly as Mrs. Brandt walked away then, and he dejectedly sat back down at the table, suddenly not very hungry anymore.

With a bit of a heavy heart, he pulled out his phone, and opened up the messages between him and Mr. Stark.

_Sorry cant make it tonight. Got detention_

He paused over the send button for a few moments, humiliated, but knowing he had to send it otherwise Mr. Stark would be wondering where he was tonight. He hit send before he could second guess it even longer. 

“I’m sorry, man,” Ned said, a frown on his face. “I mean, Flash kind of deserved the punch anyways, and I’m glad you finally decided to stand up for yourself. It just sucks that you got detention out of it.”

Peter shrugged. “Yeah, well I probably deserved it. I just wished it didn’t have to be  _tonight._ ” He only had tonight and tomorrow with Mr. Stark before it would be almost a whole week until he saw the older man again. And now he was losing a day, which absolutely  _sucked._

“I’m sure Mr. Stark will understand,” Ned tried. “After all, you  _did_ stand up for yourself.”

Even though Peter highly doubted Mr. Stark would feel anything other than disappointment at Peter losing his cool, he didn’t want to burst Ned’s bubble, so he just nodded his head. He pushed his tray to the side, and placed his head on the table, quietly moping to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that I've finished It's Not Right, But It's Okay, I'm going to be working fully on this fic. And, because this book is going to be around 100 chapters (if not longer), I'm going to do my absolute best to update more than a chapter a month. I'm shooting for a Sunday update schedule, but i make absolutely no promises. Just remember, I do have other books on my Wattpad account that I will also be focusing on.
> 
> Also, I don't think I mentioned this, but the title of the fic comes from the song of the same name by Hunter Hayes, which is one of the songs that gave me a lot of inspiration for this fic. 
> 
> Tumblr: starkinabox


	3. Kissing Would Be Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter and Tony have a heart to heart talk, well as heart to heart as you can get with these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its not Sunday but we're having our Christmas dinner tomorrow so I don't see me getting it up then, so here it is for you today!

Peter made his way to the detention room after he was done with his classes for the day. He wasn’t exactly going very fast, as he kept glancing at his phone, hoping for Mr. Stark to have replied to him at some point. He knew it was ridiculous, the man was probably busy, and didn’t have time to reply to messages sent to him by his fifteen year old intern. 

When he got to the detention room, however, he had to do a double look. Because surely Tony Stark wasn’t standing outside of the room, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed, while wearing a pair of shades, this one a lighter tint that let Peter still see the man’s beautiful brown eyes.

He chided himself for that thought. He’d been working so well on keeping his thoughts about his mentor appropriate, because there was absolutely no way Mr. Stark saw him as anything other than just a kid. It didn’t matter if Peter had a massive crush on him, because it would never actually go anywhere. So, Peter figured the best way to get rid of the crush was to not think about it, and if he forced himself to think appropriate thoughts about Mr. Stark, well that should help too, right?

“Ah, Mr. Parker,” Mr. Stark said, as he locked eyes with Peter. “So, you decided to be a bit of a rebel on a day we had plans? Peter, Peter, Peter.” He shook his head slowly. “It’s alright. I talked to your teacher and let her know you’d be more than happy to serve detention Friday night instead. Can’t have my favorite intern missing his internship just because of a small squabble, eh?”

He threw a wink Peter’s way that caused Peter’s stomach to do a few somersaults. Peter reminded himself that Mr. Stark didn’t mean anything by it; after all he was the only personal intern to the man, so of  _ course _ he’d be his favorite. The wink meant nothing, it was just how Mr. Stark was. Chances were, he hadn’t even realized he’d winked.

It took a couple moments for Peter to fully register what Mr. Stark had said, before it finally clicked. “Umm, no, I guess not,” he replied, a little quieter than normal.

“Alright, Pete. Let’s blow this Popsicle stand.”

And with that, Mr. Stark was off, and Peter stared at him for a few moments, before he scrambled to catch up to him.

“Mr. Stark?” he asked, once he caught up to the man.

Mr. Stark spared a sideways glance towards Peter, an eyebrow raised. “Yes, kid?”

“Well...aren’t you going to scold me? I mean, I got a detention for punching someone, and you had to take time out of your day to come here to get me when I’m sure you have other things to do before your trip-”

He went quiet the moment Mr. Stark’s hand flew up to silence him.

“First off, not scolding you, alright? I figured, you’re a good kid, never really gotten into a fight before, right? Something had to happen to make you break, am I right?”

He paused, looking at Peter, who almost belatedly realized the billionaire was waiting for him to respond.

“He was saying my internship wasn’t real, which I can normally handle, but for some reason I couldn’t today. And, he was talking trash about you,” Peter mumbled. Well, that and suggested that Mr. Stark took sexual bribes, but that wasn’t something Peter was allowing himself to think of.  

Mr. Stark’s brown eyes softened just a little bit behind his glasses. “Kid, that’s...that’s noble of you to try to stick up for me. But, lots of people talk trash about me, it doesn’t phase me anymore. It’s what happens when you’re a famous billionaire that sidelines as a superhero.” He shrugged like it was no big deal.

“But they don’t say it to my face!” Peter came close to snapping the statement, but managed to keep the bite back before spewing the words at Mr. Stark. “Sorry, but I don’t...I don’t like it when people talk trash about people I care about.” Maybe he shouldn’t of said that last part, but it was too late to take back now, and Peter didn’t really regret it.

For a split second, Mr. Stark looked like he didn’t know what to do with that information, but then he schooled his face back into a composed expression.

“Well, regardless of why you punched the kid, it doesn’t matter. I’m not here to scold you for that. Not here to scold you for anything. I’m here to pick you up so you don’t have detention on a day we have plans. So, to further your question, no I didn’t have anything better to do, kid. Spending time with you was my plan all along.” He took a sigh. “You wanna get going now though? Any more conversation can at least wait until we get into the car, can’t they?”

Peter nodded his head, and with that, the two of them were off to Mr. Stark’s sleek car. Peter wasn’t one who was all that familiar with types of cars or anything, so he wasn’t really sure what kind of vehicle it was, but he was pretty sure it wasn’t anything cheap.

Mr. Happy was in front, and Mr. Stark held the door open for Peter to climb in, who did without much hesitation. The older man then went over to the other side, and got in himself.

They were quiet for a few moments, before Peter decided to speak. “Are you going to tell Aunt May about my detention, Mr. Stark? Because she’s just getting over the whole I’m-Spider-Man thing, and I can’t have her getting mad at me for punching Flash.”

Mr. Stark smiled fondly at Peter. “Nah, I won’t tell her, don’t worry about it, kid. Like I said earlier, you’re a good kid. This was your first fight at school, right?”

There was a part of Peter that was annoyed with the kid comments, but then there was the part that was happy with them, because they just proved that Mr. Stark could never like him like  _ that,  _ and it made it easier to hide those feelings. Because he didn’t want to embarass himself in any way.

“Yeah, first fight,” Peter murmured. “Hopefully my last one too.”

“See, then I don’t see a reason to let May know,” Mr. Stark said, resting a hand on Peter’s shoulder, where it felt like it was burning. “Fighting your bullies physically won’t solve your problems, save the violent solutions for the bad guys, alright?”

Peter looked at Mr. Stark, his eyebrow raised. “Aren’t you supposed to parrot what most other adults say? That violence should never be the answer?”

Mr. Stark laughed, one of his rare, genuine laughs. “I mean, I could, Pete, but with who I am, and what I’ve done, that’s just a tad bit hypocritical, don’t you think?”

Peter shrugged. “Aunt May would tell me to learn from other’s mistakes.” It dawned on him what he’d just said and the implications it held. “Not that I think you’ve made mistakes or anything,” he said, hurriedly. “Not that you  _ haven’t,  _ because everybody makes mistakes, but like, I don’t think any mistakes you’ve made are things I should be learning from and-”

Once again, Mr. Stark laughed, and held his hand up, causing Peter to go quiet immediately. “You didn’t say anything wrong, Peter. I’ve made mistakes in my life, and there are plenty that you should be learning from, although I’m not sure if you’re the type of person who’d ever make the types of mistakes I made when I was your age.” He took a deep breath. “Look, this isn’t important, we’re completely off topic. Point is, this is your first offense, and I don’t see a point of ratting you out to Aunt Hottie just because of it.”

“Don’t call her that,” Peter grumbled, although he wasn’t sure if Mr. Stark would even hear it.

Just then, the car stopped, and Peter realized they must be at the compound. Mr. Stark had to come to the same realization, because he unbuckled, and got out of the car. Peter followed suit, and the two of them headed on inside.

“Are we going to the labs today, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked, as he followed the man.

“Is that where you want to go?” Mr. Stark asked. When Peter just nodded his head, the man lead him to the elevator, and Peter touched the button that would take them to the labs. Mr. Stark sighed, and hit a different button that took them to a different floor of the compound.

“Mr. Stark?” Peter asked curiously.

“To be fair, I never actually confirmed we were going to the lab,” Mr. Stark said, simply. “I was thinking maybe take a break from the labs for the night, they’ll be there for us tomorrow.” 

The elevator opened to what looked like some kind of lounge, although it was  _ huge,  _ obviously meant to fit a lot of superheroes. “Why don’t you pick out a movie for us to watch?” Mr. Stark said. “We’ll have a movie night.”

There was no way someone like Mr. Stark wanted to waste an afternoon watching a movie with someone like  _ him,  _ was there? Peter didn’t think there was. It seemed so unrealistic to him. And yet, it sure seemed like that was what was happening.

“Umm, where are the movies?”

“Friday?” Mr. Stark spoke. “Wanna list off some movies that we have to the kid?”

Friday, Mr. Stark’s own personal AI, started listing off several movies, and Peter felt slightly overwhelmed. The moment she mentioned the newest Star Wars movie, however, he jumped for that one. He hadn’t had a chance to see it yet, although it’d been out for a few months. But he knew May couldn’t afford the movie, and so he hadn’t actually asked, hoping to be able to get it as a Christmas present. 

Mr. Stark didn’t seem that surprised by his choice, but then again, Peter had accidentally let it slip at one point that he and Ned had built a lot of Star Wars Lego sets over the years.

The two of them sat down on the couch together, although there was enough space between them that it definitely was casual.

Peter found himself not paying as close attention to the movie as he should, because he kept getting distracted by Mr. Stark, who was seemingly moving closer to Peter throughout the whole movie. Well, either that, or Peter was moving closer to Mr. Stark and just hadn’t realized it. He didn’t know which one he’d rather it not be.

Once the movie was finally done, Mr. Stark had put his arm around Peter’s shoulder, and the rest of their bodies were practically touching. Peter turned to ask what they were gonna do now, and was surprised to find that Mr. Stark was watching him closely, his mouth tantalizingly close to his.

It didn’t take much thought for Peter to close the gap between their mouths, pressing his lips against the man who was supposed to be his mentor.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: starkinabox


End file.
